Suzuki Kanon
|image = |caption = Suzuki Kanon promoting "Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 154cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-2016 (5 years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2016) |label = zetima |join = January 2, 2011 |mcolor = |generation = 9th Generation |debutsingle = Maji Desu ka Ska! |lastsingle = Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi |graduate = May 31, 2016 |acts = Morning Musume, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete |blog = |sig = Suzukikanonautograph343434.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Suzuki's Autograph }} Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) was a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She was a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. She graduated from Morning Musume '16 and Hello! Project and also retired from the entertainment industry on May 31, 2016 in order to pursue a career in welfare. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Suzuki Kanon was born on August 5, 1998 in the Mikawa Province area in Aichi, Japan. 2011 On January 2, at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, Tsunku announced Suzuki as one of the new members of Morning Musume's 9th generation alongside Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Fukumura Mizuki."モーニング娘。第9期メンバー決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-01-02. (Archived) That same day, Suzuki made her concert debut. In April, Suzuki debuted in the Morning Musume single "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Suzuki starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 to June 12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. It took place on June 15, 18, 20, 28 at Yokohama Blitz and July 1 at Zepp Tokyo. 2013 Suzuki had a birthday event, titled Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai~, with guests Ikuta Erina and Sato Masaki. 2014 In 2014, Suzuki began appearing solo in various variety TV/game shows. She appeared on Quiz 30 ~Sanketsu Seyo~ on April 27 (alongside Tsugunaga Momoko) and May 18 (alongside Michishige Sayumi and Ikuta Erina), VS. Arashi on July 3 as a part of Team Pocchari (Team Chubby), Tsutaete Pikacchi on September 6 and DownTown (with Sayashi Riho) in September. On August 5, Suzuki had her 16th birthday event, titled Morning Musume '14 ~Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event 2014''~''. The event featured one performance at Yamano Hall in Tokyo, Japan. On October 27, during Michishige Sayumi's radio show Kon'ya mo Usa-chan Peace, it was announced that Suzuki would have her own radio show, later titled Itsudemo! Kannon Smile, on CBC Radio starting on December 2, replacing the former.Suzuki Kanon. "大切な嬉しいお知らせ♪鈴木香音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Qki Official Blog. 2014-10-27. 2015 On August 5, Suzuki celebrated her 17th birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '15 Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event, featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2016 On February 7, Suzuki announced she will be graduating from Morning Musume '16 and Hello! Project at the end of the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~."モーニング娘。’16 鈴木香音に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-02-07."モーニング娘。’16 鈴木香音に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Fanclub Website. 2016-02-07. | width = 70% | text =''Thank you for your continued support towards Hello! Project and Morning Musume。'16. Kanon Suzuki, Morning Musume。'16 member, will graduate from Morning Musume。'16 and Hello! Project at the end of Morning Musume。'16 Spring tour.'' Kanon Suzuki entered Morning Musume。 as a member of the 9th generation in 2011 and then performed for more than 5 years. She reported last year “I want to study to have a work related to the welfare”. After a discussion, it came to the conclusion of graduating at the end of the Spring Concert Tour of 2016. After her graduation she will follow another road, but I think she can take advantage of those 5 years of activities and experiences and she voluntary leaves with her own cheerfulness character and smile, and we will support her. During the remaining time until her graduation, she will try her best more and more as a Morning Musume。’16. Please continue to support Morning Musume。’16 and Kanon Suzuki. February 7th 2016 UP-FRONT PROMOTION Representative Director Takeshi Nishiguchi }} On May 17, Suzuki held a solo live, titled Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon Solo Special Live, featuring two performances at IMA Hall."モーニング娘。’16 61stシングル『泡沫サタデーナイト！／The Vision／Tokyoという片隅』発売記念 鈴木香音 ソロスペシャルライブ決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-04-15. Fans could win an invitation to the special live by entering a lottery when they purchased the "Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" box set via forTUNE music. The last broadcast of Suzuki's radio show Itsudemo! Kannon Smile was on May 24."泣いちゃうよね〜 鈴木香音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-05-18. Starting in June, it was replaced with a new radio show hosted by Makino Maria."公開録音 鈴木香音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-03-22. On May 27, Suzuki held her last fanclub event, titled Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon FC Event. On May 31, Suzuki graduated at Nippon Budokan, and retired from the entertainment industry."モー娘。’16鈴木香音 アイドル最後の日「私は世界一幸せ者です！！」" (in Japanese). Dwango.jp News. 2016-05-31. Personal Life Family= Suzuki's mother is a piano teacher, her father is a security guard.Pocket Morning '15 Weekly Q&A (6/9/2015). "(in English). Hello-Online. 2015-06-09. She has one siblings: a younger sister, who is 5 years younger.Suzuki Kanon. "[http://s.ameblo.jp/morningmusume-9ki/entry-11389778257.html 鈴妹☆鈴木香音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2012-10-27. She has a pet cat named Bii-san. After joining Morning Musume, Suzuki moved to Tokyo from her hometown. On December 18, 2013, Suzuki reported the death of her grandfather. Grandpa Mikkan's health had been deteriorating since the summer and he was eventually hospitalized. Grandpa Mikkan passed away at an undisclosed hospital surrounded by the Suzuki family.Suzuki Kanon. "みっくんじぃちゃん、大大大好き！♪鈴木香音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-12-18. |-|Education= When she auditioned for Morning Musume, Suzuki was a 6th grade elementary school student. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Suzuki Kanon has acquired: *'Sayashi Riho:' Her best friend within Morning Musume. Both met during 9th generation auditions and had a good relationship since. Her unofficial pairing name with Sayashi is SayaSuzu (さやすず) and it's commonly used by fans. *'Nakanishi Kana:' She is good friends with ANGERME member Nakanishi Kana. *'Tamura Meimi:' Suzuki also is good friends with ANGERME member Tamura Meimi. |-|Health= During rehearsals around the end of December 2014, Suzuki Kanon sprained her left ankle, tearing a ligament. As the injury took 6 weeks to recover, she did not participate in any of the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ and Hello! Project 2015 WINTER shows.Staff. "「モーニング娘。’14　鈴木香音・佐藤優樹に関するお知らせ」" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Qki Official Blog. 2014-12-29. In addition, she could not appear in the dance shots of the "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" and "Yuugure wa Ameagari" music videos, and was substituted by Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin."MVに関するお知らせ 鈴木香音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '15 Qki Official Blog. 2015-02-22.Miyamoto Karin. "鈴木さん。宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2015-02-22. |-|Sport= Suzuki played sports in school; she played 3rd base for her school's softball team, finished in 3rd place in the third-fifth grade marathon, and finished 6th place in the fifth grade marathon. |-|Name Meaning= Suzuki's given name, "Kanon", means aroma (香; ka) combined with sound (音; non). It's a common feminine and less common masculine Japanese given name. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Suzuki Kanon: *'Zukki' (ズッキ): Official nickname; given by Tsunku since the she debuted. *'Zukki-san' (ズッキさん): Suzuki calls herself Zukki-san because she wants to be more mature. *'Kanon-chan' (香音ちゃん): Nickname used by her fellow 9th generation members and fans.Fukumura Mizuki. "かのんちゃん☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-10-20.Sayashi Riho. "かのん県！鞘師里保" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-10-20.Ikuta Erina. "香音ちゃんと。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-08-31. *'Zuka' (ずか): Nickname for Suzuki Kanon, compounded of Zu (Suzuki) and Ka (Kanon). *'Kizzu' (キッズ): Nickname given by Katsuta Rina.http://www.hello-online.org/index.php?app=helloapp&CODE=article&topic=2204 Profile Stats= *'Name:' Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) *'Official Nickname:' Zukki (ズッキ)Michishige Sayumi. "新生モーニング娘。" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official Gree Blog. 2011-01-04. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Nagoya, Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 154cmhttp://hellomemo.web.fc2.com/pr_suzukik.html *'Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member **2016-05-31: Graduated *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member **2016-05-31: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 5 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' 从*´◇｀） *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Green' (2011-2016)Takahashi Ai's Ameba Blog. Post Title "Morning Musume no Senaka" *'Audition Song:' "Kaeritakunatta yo" by Ikimono Gakari *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-2016) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete (2015) |-|Q&A= :See Also: List:Suzuki Kanon Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *'Favorite Food:' Yakiniku, fish intestines, miso soup, dried daikon *'Least Favorite Food:' Watermelon, grapes, black tea *'Dislikes:' Cooking *'Hobbies:' Karaoke *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, yellow, orange, green *'Special Skills:' Eating too much, imitating insects *'Motto:' "Smiling is #1!". *'Favorite Phrase:' "I'll manage somehow" *'Proud of in Hometown:' There are so many people with warm hearts *'Strong Point:' Can laugh and never stop *'Weak Point:' Wakes up if a car comes pass *'Favorite Animal:' Rabbit *'Favorite Month:' January. *'Charm Point:' Mole, Smile *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Shabondama", "Kimagure Princess", "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' YUME Biyori, Sakura Sake, "Touch" by Iwasaki Yoshimi *'Current Favorite Song:' Sakuranbo, Perseus, "Machibuse" by Ishikawa Hitomi, *'Looks up to:' Mitsui Aika, Fukuda Kanon, Nakazawa Yuko *'Favorite OG Member:' Mitsui Aika Discography :See also: List:Suzuki Kanon Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2011.07.30 Greeting ~Suzuki Kanon~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2016.04.02 Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Memorial (DVD Magazine) *2016.xx.xx Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon FC Event (Fanclub DVD) Publications Digital Photobooks *2011.11.25 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Zukki version) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Zukki version) *2013.03.08 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Zukki version) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Magazines Cover girl *2013.12.05 Weekly Famitsu Tawian Vol.463 Featured on the cover *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, & Sayashi Riho) *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, & Sayashi Riho) *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (Back cover) (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Sayashi Riho, & Sato Masaki) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Ikuta Erina, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2014.01.29 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.13 (Back cover) (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2014.07.19 Photo Technic Digital (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Oda Sakura) Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014–2016 The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2012 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) *2015 TRIANGLE (VTR role) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2013–2016 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012–2016 Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2014–2016 Itsudemo! Kannon Smile (いつでも！カンノンスマイル) Rankings *She ranked 2nd in a magazine's 2011 "Girls that seem like they'll become big stars in the future" ranking.Unknown Magazine. Unknown Release Date. Image Reference. *She was voted 10th favorite member in the 2013 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event.Hello! Project Music Awards 2013. Unknown Date. Image Reference. *She ranked 10th in BOMB magazine's 2013 "Breakout idols" ranking.BOMB Magazine. Unknown Date. Image Reference. *She ranked 2nd in BOMB magazine's 2014 "Breakout idols" ranking.BOMB Magazine. Unknown Date. Image Reference. *In a poll taken by J-melo, she was voted 2nd most popular member of Morning Musume in foreign countries.J-Melo. NHK World. Broadcast Date: May 30, 2014. Trivia *She, along with Sayashi Riho, were the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in 1997. *Her weight has been a big topic among fans, in media and even inside Morning Musume '14 since mid-2012, when she began to gain weight rapidly. In a radio interview, she revealed that she has in fact been chubby for her whole life, but in prior to joining Morning Musume, she went on a diet and lost weight in order to audition for the group.Young Town Doyoubi. 2014-07-05. *When Berryz Koubou and Morning Musume were in the show Joy-sing, Suzuki won over Sudo Maasa. *When asked "What animal would you be?", Suzuki's answer was "rabbit". *She is allergic to sunflowers. *Can pick up anything with clean hands. *For the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition, Suzuki was #320. *She is known for her cheerful and funny personality. *She likes to look natural. *She got appreciation from Tsunku, who said that Suzuki has an energetic smile. *Suzuki has kinship with Brazilians and a Brazilian family friend. *She is the first Morning Musume member to be born in the Tokai region of Honshu. *Her mother encouraged her to audition for Morning Musume. *She had no dancing experience when she first joined Morning Musume. *She is a fan of The Drifters, and her favorite members is Nakamoto Kouji. *She appeared in the newspaper of her prefecture on January 16, 2011.Reference Image *When she first joined, she was well known for her bug impersonations. *She has said that when she gets older, she wants to learn foreign languages and travel around the world. *When asked "if you could become another member of Hello! Project, who would you be?", she said that she would be Tsugunaga Momoko. *Michishige Sayumi has said that she wished she could be as pretty and sing as good as Suzuki. *It has been said that Suzuki has the best control with pitches in her generation. *Tsunku had said that if Suzuki kept improving, she could have became a main singer in the future. *She passed her Morning Musume audition with a comedy routine. *She said in her blog that she wears ponytails most of the time and for most of her life. *Has said that she wants to take a trip to Brazil. *She would want to be a nurse or a school teacher after her activities in Morning Musume. *She loves to play Taiko no Tatsujin on her DSi. *She treasures her bear Chaa-chan. *She keeps a picture of Mitsui Aika in her wallet. *She along with Ishida Ayumi believes that Michishige Sayumi is the perfect idol. *It is said that she sings so loudly that she doesn't need a microphone. *Her favorite English phrase is "this is a pen!" *Oda Sakura has stated that she gets alongs with Kanon best. *She is currently practicing English using a software on her DS. *She posted on her blog that she takes voice lessons with Oda Sakura. *She says she hasn't watched any dramas since she joined Morning Musume. *She likes Disney and often goes to the Tokyo Disney Land. *She is a fan of Ojamajo Doremi and often talked about it in her blog, her radio show and in interviews. Her favorite character Segawa Onpu was her inspiration to become an idol.Blog 2013-08-21 "おジャ魔女どれみ♪鈴木香音"Blog 2014-02-26 "坊主が屏風でハイポーズ！あれ？♪鈴木香音"Radio Show Itsudemo! Kannon Smile #11 2015-02-10 Summary "鈴木香音の「いつでもカンノンスマイル」第11回その2　（2/10）" Billboard Japan Interview 2016 "モーニング娘。'16鈴木香音卒業インタビュー" *Tsunku commented on her: "Her character becoming quite stable these days... or maybe not. Maybe she's not fully there yet, the public doesn't know Suzuki's full potential yet, only 1/3 has become known so far. She probably knows this herself, as well, so with this upcoming single keep climbing!".Tsunku. "モーニング娘。'14 10/15発売シングル「TIKI BUN/シャバダバ ドゥ～/見返り美人」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2014-08-28. See Also *Gallery:Suzuki Kanon *List:Suzuki Kanon Discography Featured In *List:Suzuki Kanon Concert & Event Appearances *List:Suzuki Kanon Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles Suzuki Family Tree References }} External Links *Hello! Project Profile (archived) *9th Generation Blog *Suzuki Kanon Blog Translations *Itsudemo! Kannon Smile CBC Radio Site de:Suzuki Kanon es:Suzuki Kanon fr:Suzuki Kanon it:Suzuki Kanon ja:鈴木香音 zh:鈴木香音 Category:Suzuki Kanon Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1998 Births Category:August Births Category:Leo Category:Blood Type B Category:2011 Additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Green Member Color Category:Members from Aichi Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete Category:2016 Departures Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Morning Musume Graduates